Lagrimas de Oscuridad
by Roshelio
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo se encuentran a la mitad de una gran batalla, algo inusual pasa y la vida de Rukia se ve amenazada, lo que obliga a Ichigo a hacer la decisión más dificl de su joven vida  IXR


Lágrimas de Oscuridad

Categoría: One-shot

Anime: Bleach

Kurosaki Ichigo, por pura casualidad el destino le dió una misión, algo que solo el puede hacer. Al principio solo podía ver espíritus, después pudo defenderlos, pero ¿que pasa cuando sus poderes no son suficientes¿Quién tendrá que pagar por su inexperiencia¿como le afectara al mismo Ichigo?, lean para conocer las respuestas….

"Ichigo, detrás de ti!!" gritó Rukia mientras esquivaba otro Hollow que trataba de morderla "Rukia, cuidado!!" grito Ichigo cortando a un Hollow que estaba a punto de caer sobre Rukia. La escena no se veía favorable para ninguno de los dos, se encontraban en un pequeño bosque en las afueras de la ciudad, rodeados por lo que parecía una infinidad de Hollows de alto nivel.

Llevaban varias horas luchando por sus vidas y el número de espíritus no parecía disminuir "¿De donde salieron tantos?" preguntó Ichigo aparentemente cansado "No lo se, lo reportaré en cuanto los eliminemos, este número nunca había sido registrado antes" dijo Rukia destruyendo un Hollow con un rayo de luz.

"Seria mas fácil si los demás estuvieran aquí" dijo Rukia tratando de quitarse algunas manchas de sangre de su vestido blanco "Todos están fuera de la ciudad, los únicos útiles que seguimos aquí somos tu y yo" dijo Ichigo haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'utiles'. En la habitación de Ichigo en alguna parte de la ciudad un pequeño Leon de peluche estornudaba sin razón aparente, presintiendo que en algún lugar alguien estaba hablando mal de él.

"De cualquier manera, no puede ser una coincidencia" dijo Rukia dando algunos saltos hacia atrás para evitar ser mordida "No es nada que no podamos manejar" dijo Ichigo quien se había puesto espalda con espalda con Rukia " ¿Lista?" pregunto Ichigo sin siquiera voltear a ver a Rukia " Siempre" contestó ella.

Justo en ese momento Rukia fue rodeada de un aura blanca que poco a poco comenzó a transferirse a Zangetsu (la espada de Ichigo) al mismo tiempo que Rukia comenzaba con su conjuro "Dios de la luz, corazón de la oscuridad, castiga a aquellos frente a mi con tu inmenso poder e infinita justicia, Arte destructivo número 99, Tormenta Negra!!!" grito Rukia mientras el aura que la rodeaba cambiaba a color negro y todo su poder se iba directamente a la espada de Ichigo quien comenzó a agitarla formado relámpagos negros con cada movimiento, haciendo desaparecer a todos los Hollows a su alrededor.

"Eso siempre funciona" dijo Ichigo orgulloso de si mismo al ver que ni un solo Hollow había quedado de pie "Para ti es fácil decirlo" dijo Rukia apoyada en una de sus rodillas y con su mano izquierda cubriendo una herida en su hombro derecho "Rukia ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Ichigo corriendo hacia ella " ¿Te parece que estoy bien?" pregunto Rukia indignada por la estupidez de la pregunta " Lo que me saco por preocuparme por ti" dijo Ichigo indiferentemente.

Ambos evitaron contacto a los ojos con el otro hasta que Ichigo rompió el silencio "Vamos a casa, estamos bastante lejos de la ciudad" dijo Ichigo agachándose a la altura de Rukia para que pudiera montar en su espalda " Puedo caminar sola" dijo Rukia tratando de pararse y fallando miserablemente "Ambos sabemos que no puedes, sube ya antes de que cambie de opinión" dijo Ichigo una vez mas volteando a otro lado "Esta bien" dijo Rukia abrazando a Ichigo del cuello esperando a que el se levantara.

Ichigo se paro y le sorprendió que Rukia fuera tan ligera, no era que fuese la primera vez que la cargaba, pero nunca lo había notado. Rukia se sentía algo incomoda en la espalda de Ichigo, nunca le había gustado depender de nadie, mucho menos de él, pero desde que conoció a Ichigo eso había cambiado y ella lo sabía, por ultimo Rukia accidentalmente olió el cabello de Ichigo, aun fresco desde aquel baño que había tomado hace ya varias horas "Ichigo…..hueles bien" dijo Rukia algo avergonzada "Gracias…." Dijo Ichigo sonrojado.

Nuevamente se quedaron cayados y siguieron su camino "Me alegra que haya terminado" dijo Rukia disfrutando del silencio de la noche "Lo se, pero mira el lado positivo" dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba "No puedo encontrarle un lado positivo a lo que nos acaba de pasar" dijo Rukia quien no podía hallarle nada positivo a la situación " Pudo ser peor" dijo Ichigo sarcásticamente " No veo como" dijo Rukia recordando la herida en su brazo " Por lo menos no hubo…" dijo Ichigo pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte temblor que siguió con una gran grieta negra en un cielo que se desquebrajaba. " ¿Decías?" dijo Rukia en un tono que claramente daba a entender ' Tenias que decirlo no Ichigo?'.

El cielo se rompió y la dimensión de Hueco mundo apreció frente a ellos mientras docenas de Menos Grande caían a su alrededor "No puede ser" dijo Rukia mas que sorprendida "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Ichigo colocando a Rukia en el suelo. "Los Menos Grande son el nivel máximo de un Hollow nunca se había visto a mas de dos al mismo tiempo" dijo Rukia con la vista petrificada " Pues parece que rompimos el record por bastante" comentó Ichigo burlescamente antes de ponerse entre Rukia y los Hollows.

"Ichigo no seas tonto, no podrás contra tantos Menos Grande tu solo" dijo Rukia tratando de meter algo de razón en Ichigo "No estoy solo, tengo a Zangetsu…y te tengo a ti también" dijo Ichigo sonrojado "Ichigo…." dijo Rukia apenada "No te preocupes Rukia, yo te protegeré" dijo Ichigo caminando hacia las docenas de Hollows frente a el.

"BANKAI!!!" grito Ichigo mientras un rayo de luz le daba un nuevo traje negro y su espada se tornaba color negro "Ahora si¿Quién será el primero?" pregunto Ichigo señalando a los Hollows con su espada antes de comenzar a atacarlos uno por uno. "Ichigo, eres un idiota, sabes que tu vida se acorta cada vez que usas el Bankai en el mundo real…" se decía mas a si misma que a Ichigo, recordándose que era una técnica prohibida para el en el mundo de los vivos.

"Y lo esta haciendo…para protegerme" dijo Rukia hundida en sus pensamientos, los cuales hubiesen durado mas, pero un extraño movimiento en el suelo captó su atención. Ichigo por su parte atravesaba a los Menos Grande como si fuesen mantequilla, nada que su Bankai no pudiera manejar "Lo siento chicos, pero no pueden ganarme, soy mas fuerte que ustedes, soy mas veloz que ustedes y lo mas importante…tengo algo que proteger" se dijo Ichigo a si mismo antes de seguir destruyendo a los Menos Grande.

"Pues entonces deberías prestar mas atención, o eso que 'tienes que proteger' no te durará mucho" dijo una voz burlesca dentro de Ichigo quien lejos de prestar atención a la extraña voz dentro de su cabeza fue despertado a la realidad por los gritos de dolor de Rukia "RUKIA!!!" grito Ichigo mientras el tiempo se congelaba para él al ver que unas criaturas parecidas a los Hollows pero del tamaño perros tenían completamente rodeada a Rukia, y algunos habían empezado a morderla.

"Maldición, aun con mi Bankai no podré llegar a tiempo" se dijo Ichigo mordiendo su labio inferior en su desesperación "Úsame" sugirió la voz dentro de su cabeza "Jamás" contestó Ichigo "Entonces puedes despedirte de tu amiguita" dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza entre carcajadas "Maldición!!" grito Ichigo en desesperación.

Rukia trataba de alejarse de las criaturas, eran algo que nunca había visto y no estaba en condiciones de defenderse, ni siquiera de moverse debidamente. Las criaturas trataban de morderla pero ella utilizaba la fuerza que le quedaba para quitárselos de encima al mismo tiempo que se arrastraba hacia atrás, hasta que se topó con un gran árbol. "¿Así que tu serás mi tumba?" comentó pesimistamente Rukia dirigiéndose al árbol. "Adiós….Ichigo" dijo Rukia tristemente al ver que media docena de las criaturas habían saltado hacia donde ella estaba.

Pero justo cuando las criaturas estaba en pleno aire un rayo de luz negra los atravesó e Ichigo apareció justo frente a ella dándole la espalda "Ichigo!?, no sabes cuanto me alegra que llegaras" dijo Rukia ya mas tranquila "No deberías" dijo Ichigo sonriente volteando a ver a Rukia " ¿Q…quien demonios eres tu?" pregunto Rukia horrorizada al ver que la mitad del rostro de Ichigo estaba cubierta por una mascara de Hollow y el ojo que estaba expuesto se había tornado negro.

"Soy Ichigo¿a caso no me reconoces?" pregunto Ichigo tomando la barbilla de Rukia en su mano. Rukia quito la mano de Ichigo rapidamente "Tu no eres Ichigo!!" gritó Rukia sin una pizca de duda en su voz "Tienes razón, yo no soy Ichigo, soy algo más, soy la maldad de su corazón liberada" confesó la mitad Hollow de Ichigo "Ichigo, lo he dicho antes y lo diré ahora frente a tu amiguita, desperdicias tu Bankai, así es como se utliza el Bankai" dijo la maldad de Ichigo agitando su espada mientras ondas color rojo y negro salían de ella. Estas ondas partieron por la mitad a varios Menos Grande e hirieron de gravedad a muchos otros.

"Juntos seríamos invencibles¿no lo entiendes?" le preguntó a Ichigo su parte malvada. "Pero tu insistes en ir por el buen camino, tu no eras así, cuando entenderás que naciste para dominar entre las dimensiones, con tus poderes y los míos combinados no abría poder que se nos opusiera" decía la parte liberada de Ichigo mientras destazaba a los Hollows que quedaban y la sangre caía como lluvia por sus alrededores, incluso Rukia estaba asustada antes la presencia de tal poder.

"Entiendo, tu silencio dice mucho" dijo la maldad de Ichigo "Esta vida te a hecho débil!!!" grito en desesperación la oscuridad de Ichigo "O quizás, quizás lo que te impide avanzar sea otra cosa" dijo la mitad Hollow de Ichigo con una gran sonrisa volteando a ver a Rukia como si ella tuviese todas las respuestas.

Rukia solo veía como el cuerpo de Ichigo se acercaba hacia ella, pero ese no era el Ichigo que ella conocía, y desde que se liberó su mascara se había extendido poco a poco, comenzaba a pensar que el Ichigo que ella conocía se había ido para siempre. "Tal vez tu seas la respuesta" dijo la sombra de Ichigo sonriente tomando el cabello a Rukia.

"Decisiones, decisiones¿como debería deshacerme de ti?" preguntó La maldad de Ichigo levantando a Rukia del cabello para que sus rostros estuvieran al mismo nivel "No te atrevas!!!!" gritó Ichigo dentro de su propio cuerpo "Muy tarde Ichigo, antes podías controlarme porque yo me liberaba solo, esta vez me liberaste tu mismo y haré lo que me plazca" dijo la sombra de Ichigo mientras golpeaba a Rukia unas cuantas veces.

"Lo tengo, quizás una muerte lenta y dolorosa haga reaccionar a Ichigo, el no te necesita a ti ni a nadie, solo me necesita a mi" dijo la maldad de Ichigo levantando a Rukia por el cuello y presionándola contra el árbol que estaba cerca. "¿Tus ultimas palabras?" preguntó La oscuridad dentro de Ichigo "Ichigo, si estas aun ahí dentro solo quiero que sepas que no te culpo por lo que estas a punto de pasar, siempre estuviste a mi lado sin importar lo que pasara y aunque yo muera aquí quiero que sepas una cosa, Ichigo….te quiero" dijo Rukia con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Eran lagrimas de tristeza por ver la situación en la que estaba Ichigo, lagrimas de dolor por la espada que le acaba de atravesar el estomago, lagrimas de dicha por poder haber dicho lo que mas quería decir en el mundo a la persona que mas quería. Ahora solo le quedaba cerrar los ojos y descansar. Lo único de lo que se arrepentía era que lo último que vería sería a Ichigo poseído por su propia oscuridad riendo frente a ella, pero no importaba, había dicho todo lo que tenía que tenía que ser dicho, moriría sin ningún asunto pendiente, eso sería suficiente.

"Rukia!!!!" gritaba Ichigo dentro de su propia conciencia "Lo siento compañero, ya no existe, solo estamos tu y yo" dijo la maldad de Ichigo con su sonrisa intacta "Rukia…." Dijo Ichigo nuevamente dentro de si mismo " ¿Me estas escuchando?, ella esta muerta!!!, no respira, esta quita, se a ido" gritaba la sombra de Ichigo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al notar algo, un liquido que corría por sus mejillas.

Se toco la mejilla lentamente para ver que era " ¿Lágrimas?" se preguntó la maldad de Ichigo "Eso es imposible, los Hollows no lloramos" se dijo impactado la sombra de Ichigo, y al mismo tiempo notó que el cuerpo que estaba ocupando ya no le pertenecía " ¿Qué demonios?" aun tienes la mascara puesta, yo debería de controlar tu cuerpo!!!" gritaba desesperada la maldad de Ichigo, pero era inútil, Ichigo no escuchaba nada, ni su voz, ni el viento de la noche, aún tenía la mascara de Hollow puesta, sus ojos aun eran color negro, pero era definitivamente Ichigo, llorando en sus rodillas frente al cuerpo de Rukia.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no pude protegerte" dijo Ichigo mirando el cuerpo de Rukia desangrado "Yo también te quiero" dijo Ichigo en un intento por que sus sentimientos fueran escuchados "Solo quería que lo supieras" dijo Ichigo mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo. Una en particular corrió alrededor de su mascara y esta cayó sobre la mejilla de Rukia

En ese instante un aura blanca cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Rukia al momento que la mascara de Hollow que Ichigo traía puesta se convertía en polvo. Rukia abrió los ojos poco a poco, no lo podía creer, estaba segura de haber muerto hacía solo unos momentos, y ahí estaba, viva, frente a la parsona que mas quería llorando esta vez de felicidad.

"¿Pero como?" preguntó Ichigo confundido pero agradecido. Rukia se toco la mejilla levemente y noto que tenía una lagrima "Lagrimas de Oscuridad" dijo Rukia, casi contestando la pregunta que Ichigo hizo "Las lagrimas de un hollow, simbolizan el arrepentimiento y la vida" comentó Rukia tratando de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo hacerlo, aun tenía todas sus heridas.

"Creo que seguirás montando mi espalda" dijo Ichigo poniéndose en posición " Asi parece" dijo Rukia esta vez subiendo sobre Ichigo con una sonrisa "Sabes, sobre lo que dije antes…" dijo Ichigo, pero fue interrumpido por la salida del Sol "Un nuevo día se acerca" dijo Ichigo "Y esto es solo el principio" comentó Rukia tomando por sorpresa a Ichigo "Lo se" dijo Ichigo mientras ambos sonreían levemente, ambos sabía que lo que paso ese día los cambiaría y que ninguno miraría al otro de la misma forma, pero no necesitaban comentarlo, ambos lo sabían y eso era suficiente.

Fin

Poes no se si les gusto o no, espero que si, si les apetece dejen por ahí un review, yo se que quieren, no se hagan : P. Bueno me despido, gracias de antemano


End file.
